Final Showdown
Title: 'The Final showdown with Polly '''Players: 'Polly Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, Mika, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Juliet Parrish 'Location: 'Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: Time for the final resolution of the Polly issue. But on whose terms? LOG ENDS Polly Maxwell sits in a chair, tied up, not far from Mika. Her head is resting on her chest, and her eyes are closed. Although, she is moaning, like she is having a *bad* dream. Mika is curled up in the corner, her mask still torn off from before. Elizabeth Maxwell slips down to the bottom of the steps, with the dog following her. She stops, and moves off very quietly, then. Heather O'Leary is not really concerned about waking either prisoner, but she is also rather light on her feet, so makes little noise coming down the stairs. She looks between the Lizard, and the snake… Polly Maxwell wakes up, screaming out, "DADDY! NO!" Quickly however, she realizes it was a dream, and tears slowly flow from her eyes, as she cries silently. Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, and says to Polly, "Something wrong Dear?" Elizabeth Maxwell frowns very slightly at the crying, biting her lip. Mika twitches as she hears a scream, looking up and around. Polly Maxwell says softly, "Go away… Whoever the fuck you are…." She than notices Elizabeth, and asks quietly, "How, exactly, did my Father die?" Heather O'Leary frowns, "Such Language from a youngster…." She shakes her head slightly, and remains quiet, so Elizabeth can explain. Elizabeth Maxwell looks over to Polly and sighs. "After he was shot by Bates' security guard, he voluntarily took over the controls of the captured mothership, to ram it into the weapon the Visitors were going to use to vaporize all of Los Angeles." Polly Maxwell nods slightly, and says, still very soft, "Why am I dreaming of exactly that?" Her eyes dart to Elizabeth, "What did you do to me?" Heather O'Leary frowns, "Why do you assume Elizabeth did anything?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "I simply showed you the unedited truth, that's all. I still have that dream multiple nights a week, after seven months. And still react nearly the same way to it." Mika stays silent in her corner, after the initial twitch, trying to ignore all of it. Polly Maxwell frowns at Heather, "See any other Bitch-freaks?" Than to Elizabeth, she says, "You claim it to be the truth… How do I know it is? I don't believe it." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower SUCCESS Heather O'Leary is able to prevent herself from slapping Polly, for such talk, calling Liz a freak. She grits her teeth, and says through them, "Girl, you are the one being a bitch…." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs slightly. "I have been truthful with you all along. You've simply chosen not to see it. Everyone you saw in the dream will confirm that it's the truth. It was completely unedited. You don't believe it from me, are you also not going to believe it from everyone else? You hold onto your anger so tightly that you deny what anyone else says as truth, simply to justify holding onto it." Polly Maxwell says softly, "Do you deny you are Half Visitor? You sure seem to act like you think you are human. You act like Your father never existed." Heather O'Leary moves forward, rather annoyed, and just slaps Polly, once. "Grow up!" COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Polly Maxwell with Martial Arts Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Heather, stop. That isn't helping…" She glances over to Polly again. "Easy to do that, after watching him get what he deserved for what he did to Robin, not to mention everything else he may have done that I don't know about." Polly Maxwell shrugs off the slap, smiling, "Finally, some one with guts…." She looks at Elizabeth, and asks, in a serious, but also, curious voice, "What about the things you have done?" Maybe the slap is what she needed, she seems less… venomous, or maybe it knocked sense in to her, or this has been her plan from the start. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, and steps back. She shuts up, her part done in this family chat. Elizabeth Maxwell tilts her head slightly. "The one thing I did when I was a week old, and again, knew absolutely nothing? Or are you still blaming me for getting dragged away by four people so I couldn't try pulling your father off that ship?" Polly Maxwell arches an eyebrow, "Nothing?" She sighs, "You haven't learned have you, Niece? You *acted* like one of them, and stole something that didn't belong to you… Even now, after you supposedly have learned, you have turned this ranch into a Resistance Headquarters, never once asking if Katie or I objected. You saw something you wanted, and you took it…" Softly she adds, "You took my Father's affection away, now you take my home… Don't you see why I am so mad with you?" Heather O'Leary sighs softly, jealousy… that is what this is all about? Heather O'Leary o O ( CHILDREN! I swear, they are a pain in the ass! ) Elizabeth Maxwell glares. "I didn't have any say in sending you to Chicago. That was entirely his doing. And we probably won't be here forever anyway. You seem to forget that it's been Robin and my home as well. You think I could call Chicago to talk to you both about it? Would you even have spoken to me at all, if I had?" Polly Maxwell nods, "Sure… At least until I found out Robin was missing, you haven't looked for her, and than, that you were going to take my home away…" She shakes her head, "Just forget it… Let me go. I have to get Katie back to Safety in Chicago… Let me go, and I won't come back… But I also won't forget what you owe me." Heather O'Leary glances at Elizabeth and says softly, "Calmly…." Than, adds, "Let her go… Katie is what, 5, 6? She can't fend for herself without her sister…" She looks to Polly, "If I catch you on the ranch again, though, I don't think you'd like it." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Yes, I have looked for her." She growls very slightly and grabs Polly by the collar. "And I STILL AM looking for her. And if you weren't busy being a greedy fucking little bitch, you'd remember that I'm standing up and honoring the memory of your father, who stood with the Resistance clear till the end! Instead of thinking only of myself and wanting to push them away like YOU are! YOU are the disgrace, not me. To everything your father stood up for." Polly Maxwell says softly, "Fuck the Resistance." She sighs, and than smiles. "How about we settle this the old fashioned way… We fight it out. Hand to Hand… I win, you leave the ranch, you win, I leave." Elizabeth Maxwell growls. "you might as well say 'fuck your father', he was Resistance till the end." Heather O'Leary moves over to Liz, and pulls her hands from Polly's Collar, "Stop it." Polly Maxwell just looks at Elizabeth, awaiting the answer to her challenge. Elizabeth Maxwell glares at Polly. "If beating some sense into your head is the only to do it, then so be it. I've tried to be patient, and tried to be nice. But if you're going to continue to act like a spoiled little fucking brat, then fine, come and get some sense pounded into you." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Dammit you two… I thought I was the Irish one around here…." She unties Polly and says softly, "If either of you go too far…. I'll stop you two…." Polly Maxwell stands up and nods slightly to Heather. She than looks at Elizabeth. Without preamble she rushes for the Starchild, to tackle her. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Brawling Tackle and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell swerves away from the attempted tackle as quickly as she sees the rush, swinging her foot backwards in a high arch as she swerves, trying to connect it. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Kick and Misses! Polly Maxwell ducks under the kick, and starts an uppercut from down about her toes, and swings her fist up towards Elizabeth's stomach. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 6 Elizabeth Maxwell smirks a little as she's hit, not reacting too much from it. She just shakes her head, and swings a return punch downward, a bit higher on Polly. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Polly Maxwell dances sideways, and kicks at Elizabeth's knee. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Brawling Kick and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell maneuvers away from the kick, and drops downwards, swinging a foot around to try and sweep the down leg from underneath Polly. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Leg Sweep and Misses! Polly Maxwell is able to get away, and she brings both her hands together in a double fist. She swings this at Elizabeth COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Brawling Slam and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell dodges the fists quickly, then jumps back up and makes a slightly different move with both her fists, swinging them for one spot. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with Brawling Double-Swing Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 19 Polly Maxwell is hit pretty hard, but she isn't going to give up. She grabs at the hands, to try and fling her niece into the wall or something. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Brawling Throw and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell ducks away from the hands, and tries to grab for the wrists, and reverse the attempt, intending to throw Polly to the ground. "the trouble with you is that you fail to see all the angles. There are still collaborators, 'dear aunt'. If the Visitors see the Maxwell name on the ranch, they'll send all the collaborators up here, to take you and Katie prisoner. As bait to get to me. And after I had to dangle myself on the hook to get Mike's kid back, a faked swap wouldn't go half as well a second time." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Throw and Misses! Polly Maxwell doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to see reason, and really, the talking could just be a distraction. She smirks, and avoids the throw herself. She tries another kick to the knee. Get Liz down, and keep her down, yeah, that's the plan. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Brawling Kick and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell swings away from the kick again, this time making a quicker jump, to put the rude little Pollyanna down onto the floor. "And the worst thing is the fact that you're USING little Katie to sound all holy, when you're not really thinking of anyone but yourself." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 11 Polly Maxwell is taken to the ground, and says softly, "Katie is the one who *wanted* me to come and kill you… She resents the spitting…." She smiles, and tries to bite Elizabeth. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Bite and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell dodges away from the bite. "Oooh. Biting now, I see. If I did that, you'd bitch about me being a fucking Visitor. My, the double standards there are…" She swings an elbow clear around on the girl, then. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Brawling Slam and Misses! Polly Maxwell tries to bite again, she is pissed, but is not going to say anything else. She wants this ranch, that and she wants to beat her niece who is 15 years younger than she is! COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Bite and hits! DAMAGE: 6 Elizabeth Maxwell ows as she gets bit, then smirks a little bit. "I'm not going to bite back anyway… Just to make sure I don't like the taste too much." she rolls her eyes towards Heather and laughs idly, sending a hand back to whack at Polly with. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Chop and Misses! Polly Maxwell releases the bite, and drops under the kick. She rolls over and sweeps up the chair, and swings it Elizabeth. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Generic - Heavy and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and dodges the chair, dropping underneath and trying to kick the silly girl out onto the floor. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Knee Kick and Misses! Polly Maxwell is able to avoid the kick, and continues to swing the chair. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Generic - Heavy and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell hrmphs a little bit at that, dodging away again. "Two can play at that little game…" she smirks, and grabs the tied up little Mika, swinging her at Polly like a bludgeon! COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Generic - Heavy and Misses! ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Strength (Hard) FAILED Polly Maxwell smirks, "Hope she spits at you…." She swings the chair again, since Liz seems to be having a hard time getting the chair off the ground. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Generic - Heavy and Misses! Juliet Parrish arrives from Foyer. COMBAT: Mika attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Venom Spit and hits! DAMAGE: 11 Mika was so shocked, she spit at Elizabeth. Heather O'Leary calls out to Elizabeth, just as she tries to pick up Mika, and gets spit at, "Leave that short shit alone… deal with your aunt…." Elizabeth Maxwell shrieks softly back as she's spit on, dodging back from Mika and wiping her face off. "I'll deal with you later, runt…" She launches herself back at Polly then. "Now, bitch…" She swings back for Polly again, without a weapon. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Polly Maxwell still has the chair in her hand, and swings it, while laughing, "That feel good? Stupid bitch…" COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Generic - Heavy and Misses! Mika, for her own part, says several bad words under her breath, for being intended as a bludgeon in someone else's fight. Elizabeth Maxwell dodges away from the chair, still laughing a little, glancing over at Heather then. "Worth a try anyway, since my opponent picked a chair up for a weapon." she grins a little, and dumps low, trying to drop Polly again. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Leg Sweep and Misses! Polly Maxwell brings the chair down, heading it for the Leg that is trying to knock her off balance. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Generic - Heavy and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell smirks and dodges away from the chair once again, swinging her fists together at Polly, trying to jar her head hard. Maybe it'll even give her a clue, who knows… COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Brawling Double-Swing Punch and Misses! "What the hell is going on?" A familiar voice demands from the bottom of the stairs. Blue eyes glitter as she eyes the pair fighting, hands on her hips, and Juliet does -not- look pleased. Polly Maxwell ignores Julie, too concerned with seeing the chair shatter on Elizabeth's body. She swings it again. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Generic - Heavy and Misses! Heather O'Leary glances at Julie, "Doc… they are fighting to see who will control the Ranch…. I'm not going to let either of them get killed though, I promise." Elizabeth Maxwell dodges around the chair quickly once again, glaring at Polly. "You might as well put that down, you're not going to hit me with it. So how far did you go to try getting the ranch back? If you were anyone else, I'd wonder if you hadn't sold us out to the enemy in exchange for getting what's left afterwards." She swings a foot upward again. "The only reason I'm assuming not with you is that they haven't razed it down from the air. Yet." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with Martial Arts Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Juliet Parrish shoots a look at Heather. "You agreed to this?" she returns, eyes widening. "What the hell were you thinking, O'Leary." She steps down the last step, stalking towards the pair that are fighting. "You two want to knock each other silly, fine, but the winner doesn't get the Ranch. So it's a waste of energy…" She rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Liz…" she adds warning;y. Polly Maxwell is unable to maintain a hold on the chair, as she is kicked pretty hard. She gets mad, and charges, head down, like a bull, at Elizabeth. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Brawling Tackle and Misses! Juliet Parrish sticks her foot out, attempting to trip Polly, and once she's down, she'll deal with Elizabeth. Oooh, temper temper. Elizabeth Maxwell rolls away from the attempted tackle, for her own part, and tries to throw herself down onto Polly backwards, to sit on her and trap her. "She wanted this, so she's getting it." Heather O'Leary says softly to Julie, "If Liz wins, Polly agrees to leave… and technically, one of them *does* own the ranch…. Although, it is in *my* name, at present… And Elizabeth didn't give me much choice." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Martial Arts Tackle and Misses! COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Polly Maxwell with Brawling Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Juliet Parrish watches in satisfaction as her plan works, and as she arches an eyebrow at Heather, she moves to try and intercept Elizabeth. "If it's in your name, then you own it until you sign otherwise. And I'll be damned if you sign it over to Polly," A sigh, and she shakes her head. "Of all the idiotic…If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were channeling Ham and Mike." Polly Maxwell is tripped to the floor, by Julie, and she stays down, "I knew you'd cheat… Fuck it. You can keep this damned ranch. Tell Robin that as long as she claims you as a daughter, she is not my, or Katie's Sister." She stands up, "I'll go back to Chicago… One day, however, after the war is over, I'll be back, for a settlement." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Doc…." She shakes her head, shuts up. Julie seems to be in no mood to listen to reason. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles sweetly. "You do that. I'll make sure to have enough witnesses around to put you in the clink for decades for trying it." Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes at Polly. "Stop being so god damned melodramatic," she spits, glaring at the woman. "Elizabeth, shut up," she snaps before eyeing Polly again. "And you, grow up. There's a reason your father left things as they are…he believed in what we're doing, and I have no doubt he'd want you here, helping us…" Polly Maxwell shrugs, "I don't care. You guys killed my father, you love this… thing… and I don't want to be a part of it." She moves towards the stairs, as if daring someone to stop her. Heather O'Leary just leans back against a wall, and looks down at Mika, whom she is by, "And you thought your political structure was brutal, eh Lizard?" She smirks, and just watches what is going on, not going to support either side, it is not her fight any longer. Juliet Parrish loves dares. No, really, ask anyone. She moves to intercept Polly, to block her way up the stairs. "We didn't kill your father, Polly, and you know it." She crosses her arms, eyeing the woman in front of her. "Your father died for what he believed in…what do you believe in?" Polly Maxwell says simply, "Myself." She continues, "Now, you are getting what you want… You have the ranch… move. Let me go…. home." Elizabeth Maxwell looks over to Julie. "She doesn't care to see anything past her own little nose, and she's been criminally violent ever since she got here. Last night I still thought I wanted to protect her, but after continued attitude today, I can safely say that she's COMPLETELY nuts in the head. We should be taking her in to get committed. She shot Briggs… Isn't attacking a military officer a federal offense or something?" Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Elizabeth…." her voice warning. "Drop it, OK?" "You could be home already, Polly." Juliet sighs, and looks at Elizabeth. "I don't exactly see you trying to hug her either, Liz…you're both being stubborn." She smiles faintly, then shifts those blue eyes back to Polly. "Believing in yourself is good, Polly, but…what about the big picture? What do you believe in outside yourself? Your father believed in human freedom, in fighting for what he loved, for the people he loved…" Polly Maxwell shakes her head, "You aren't going to turn me into one of your group. There was a chance, almost two years ago, but from the instant you found out Robin was pregnant with *her*…. You didn't care about me, Katie, or even Robin. You wanted Elizabeth, that is all you cared about. So, you want now, to act like you care for me? Forget it. I'll go back to Chicago, and in 6 months, when I turn 18, I'll join some Resistance group and fight my own way. Not yours." She tries to push past Julie, to go back to the city to get Katie, and head back to Chicago. Elizabeth Maxwell looks over to Julie. "I tried that and tried to be nice. All it got me was slurs and implications that I was at fault. Kindly excuse me if my patience isn't QUITE infinite, when being continually put under that. And the fight said it all about trying to hug her. She even bit me at one point." Heather O'Leary says softly, but audibly towards Julie, "Let her go Doc… Unless you want to see her committed, because Elizabeth is right, she could be placed in jail up north, and I am not sure any of you want to see that… Federal Prison is not good for young women…." She sighs softly, "If she goes back to Chicago, I won't do what I am empowered to under Military law, and arrest her." She sighs, "Elizabeth… Please… stop. You don't want me to arrest her, you said so last night… don't make me do something that will cause you to hate me later…" Juliet Parrish extends a hand to try and push back on Polly's shoulders. "That's not true, Polly," she insists softly. "I care about your whole family. Do you think I don't keep an eye on you, to make sure the Visitors don't try anything stupid with you in Chicago? But Elizabeth… Well, look at her. Does she look like a two year old to you?" she points out, smirking. "The Visitors want her, so badly they can taste it…and if they want her that badly…" She shrugs slightly, looking back to Elizabeth, then Heather. "Everyone makes mistakes. I've thought about shooting Briggs myself, so…I can't really fault her for that." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather, then pauses and laughs at Julie. "Yeah, suppose not. We've all thought about shooting him at one point or another, I'm certain. Just that none of us has actually gone as far as doing it…" … "Yet." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Shooting Briggs is not a crime…. Well, not federal. Except as attempted Murder. Same with Tyler, and Elizabeth, and even you, I believe. She is also guilty of a few other things, that I could, and would, swear to in a court of law…" She sighs, "The biggest being attempted Real Estate fraud, since she was informed that the Ranch is owned by someone else, not even Elizabeth, who by law, couldn't hold property, since she is not technically an adult… Neither can Polly… but that is a minor concern with her age… Just let her go. She'll go back to Chicago, and than, I'll have someone keep an eye on her, to make sure she is not truly insane…." Polly Maxwell says very softly to Julie, "IF you ever cared for me… let me go. I have to get to Katie… and I can't protect her if I go to jail…" Seems the threats Heather has made about Federal prison scared her, badly, "Katie can't loose her entire family…. PLEASE?" Juliet Parrish sighs softly, nodding as s he steps to the side. "Just promise me one thing, Polly." she murmurs, as she gives the girl room to go. "If you ever need anything…give us a call, please?" Polly Maxwell nods, willing to promise anything to get out of here. "I Will." She runs up the stairs, full out, and the front door slamming open and closed can soon be heard. Elizabeth Maxwell watches Polly leave, muttering. "But she wouldn't have lost her 'entire' family. Just the insane one." Juliet Parrish shoots Elizabeth a look, before shaking her head and turning to head upstairs again. She's getting a headache. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I don't think she is insane Liz'beth… disturbed, Probably… She lost both her parents in a year and a half…" "And she is very young… You may be younger, but you are more mature, because of your nature…. She is… human. Young, and human, and she couldn't handle it." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "I suppose so… I just wish she'd get over it sometime. At least we finally rattled her a little bit, by mentioning the federal pen." Heather O'Leary shrugs softly, and heads upstairs herself, "Well, it could have happened…" She sighs softly, "I think I am going to go for a jog." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and drops onto the steps, laying her head back. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Maxwell-Family-Saga